Founders of Equestria MLp FIM
Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Commander Hurricane, Private Pansy, Chancellor Puddinghead, and Smart Cookie are six ponies who first discovered and founded the kingdom of Equestria long before the series' present day. Platinum, Hurricane, and Puddinghead served as the leaders of the unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth pony tribes respectively, and Clover, Pansy, and Smart Cookie were their advisors/seconds-in-command. Design and Development Clover the Clever's color scheme, according to an illustration in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, resembles those of Warm Front, Tall Tale, S06E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, Officer Hard Case, and Unnamed Boy #12. Commander Hurricane's cutie mark, according to illustrations in The Journal of the Two Sisters, matches at least the design of those of Compass Star and "Ponet". Chancellor Puddinghead has the same body design and eye color as "Stärke Kragen", the same body design as "Roar Horn" and partly S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, and similar eyes to "Sprigfield". Clover the Clever is named similarly to the G2 Earth pony boy Clever Clove. Inviduals #Princess Platinum. Princess Platinum is the leader of the unicorn tribe and the daughter of the Unicorn King Bullion. She is portrayed as considerably snobbish, viewing the other pony tribes as inferior to unicorns and treating Clover the Clever like a servant. Rarityplays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #45 C of Princess Platinum gives her the description, "Princess Platinum had no idea that moving to Equestria, where gems are incredibly common, would drive the prices of jewels down so low that they're hardly worth more than several bits a piece." #Clover the Clever Clover the Clever is Princess Platinum's royal advisor and Star Swirl the Bearded's apprentice. Twilight Sparkle plays him in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #33 C of Clover the Clever gives him the description, "As Star Swirl the Bearded's personal apprentice, Clover the Clever had access to many magic spells early in their development that would go on to become staples of sorcery. Ponies like Twilight Sparkle still study these spells to this day!" #Commander Hurricane￼ Commander Hurricane is the leader of the Pegasus tribe and the Pegasus Weather Brigade. He is portrayed as very short-tempered and having a militaristic manner of speech. Rainbow Dash plays him in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, in which he is referred to as female in the pageant's context. Human world Hurricane is Ocean Wave's big brother. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #6 C of Commander Hurricane features the quote "This! Is! PEGASOPOLIS!" #Private Pansy￼ Private Pansy is Commander Hurricane's subordinate. She is portrayed as being soft-spoken and harboring a secret and extreme dislike toward her superior. Fluttershy plays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #56 C of Private Pansy gives her the description, "Pansy never rose above the rank of Private. Since she usually preferred playing with cute little bunnies and squirrels rather than shining her armor, it was probably for the best." #Chancellor Puddinghead. Chancellor Puddinghead is the elected leader of the Earth pony tribe. He is portrayed as being very eccentric and random, such as trying to read a map with holes in it and having no concept of up or down. Pinkie Pie plays him– discuss‍ in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, in which he– discuss‍ is referred to as female in the pageant's context. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #23 C of Chancellor Puddinghead gives him the description "Chancellor Puddinghead is famous for thinking inside the chimney, barking up the right tree, and going on the deep end." #Smart Cookie Smart Cookie is Chancellor Puddinghead's secretary. She is portrayed as rational and straight-thinking as a counterbalance to Puddinghead's eccentricities. Applejack plays her in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Enterplay collectible card game Marks in Time expansion set card #21 C of Smart Cookie gives her the description "After helping to fuel the Fire of Friendship, Smart Cookie went on to revolutionize farming and irrigation systems throughout the budding nation of Equestria." Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Royal